


Truth or Dare

by Catalinay



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne-Marie wants to know what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_juliana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=e_juliana).



"Truth or dare, Eden?" I ask, shading my eyes as I look over at her. We're cutting school - again - and I know my mom's gonna freak. But it was double overhead this morning, so of course me and Eden were out surfing the sandbar for hours. The waves went flat a while ago, but we weren't ready to go in yet. "Truth or dare, Eden?" I repeat, flicking water at her when she doesn't answer me the first time.

"Dare..." she finally groans, still staring up into the sky.

My stomach flutters and I wonder, for half a second, if I've got the balls to go through with this. "Kiss me," I command, "like you would if.... If we were together."

She doesn't answer, and I sigh heavily, feeling like a complete idiot. "Look, you don't have to…" I start, trailing off when I feel her climb onto the board behind me, her body pressing against mine. And still, it takes me a second to realize she's actually doing it...actually kissing me. Another second and I realize that it feels pretty damned good. I open my mouth a little, wanting more. It's when her tongue is in my mouth and her hand slips inside my bikini top that I start to wonder if I've made a huge mistake. This is Eden, my best friend....

"What...what is it?" she asks, her mouth against mine.

"Eden..." I sigh, not quite sure how to put this without hurting her feelings. "This...I'm just curious, okay? I just...wanted to know what it felt like...."

She pulls back from me, a frustrated look on her face. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this...especially not to me!"

"I know..." I mutter, "I just...it's been driving me crazy, Eden! You know what it's like when Drew kisses me.... I just had to know if it could be different. If it's supposed to be different!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. From you, of all people...." she says, my board rocking as she pushes away, splashing angrily through the water.

"Would it help if I said you kiss a lot better than he does?" I ask hopefully when she surfaces, back on her board.

"That's not funny," she bites out before turning and paddling towards the beach.

"I wasn't kidding, Eden!" I call out after her, trying to make this better. "God, I'm such an idiot...." I mutter to myself before starting to follow her back in.

"I specifically told you not to do this to me!" she says as I catch up to her.

"I'm sorry!" I reply, following just a little behind her. "And I am sorry she's mad..." I add to myself, trying to justify what I've just done.

"So what, I'm some kinda fucking experiment?" she asks. If I didn't know her so well, I don't think I'd be able to hear the hurt in her voice.

"Maybe?" I answer, not really sure what to tell her. "Could be? If you'd be okay with it...." I'm pretty sure this will only piss her off more, though.

"No, I'm not okay with it!" she yells. "I told you not to do your experimenting on me!"

"Who else am I supposed to do it with, then, Eden?" I ask. I'm really not sure why she's always made such a big deal about not kissing me.... She doesn't answer, and for a few minutes the only sound is our hands slapping against the waves as we paddle towards shore. I'm actually having to work pretty hard to keep up with her. "Was kissing me really so fucking horrible, Eden?" I call out, surprised when it actually gets her to slow down a little.

"Me being into chicks doesn't mean I'm available for any straight girl who wants to see what it's like to kiss a girl to use experiment on and then go back to her boyfriend," she bites out. "So don't expect me to act like it's not a big deal that you're playing with my head, here, making me think you're into me when you're not!"

"What...you'd rather see me kissing Lena?" I ask, practically glaring at her. Eden's never come out and said she has a crush on me, but I'm pretty sure she does. "It's not like you're in love with me or anything, so why can't you show me what it's like to kiss a girl? Am I that repulsive?"

"I've been in love with you for years, Anne-Marie..." she says quietly, her voice almost lost in the sound of the waves.

"What?" I actually stop paddling, I'm so shocked. I'd thought maybe she'd admit to having a crush on me, but this?

"I said I love you."

I hesitate for a few minutes before responding, trying to figure out how to explain myself without totally ruining everything, messing things up worse than I already have. "There's a reason I didn't ask Lena, you know...."

"What, aside from her being the straightest girl on the island?" Eden sneers at me, her upper lip curling back. "What reason would that be?"

"I..." I start slowly. I can't quite believe I'm about to say this out loud; I've just barely admitted it to myself. "I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you, Eden...not just some random girl...."

"What?" she asks, sounding incredulous. I can literally feel a knot forming in the back of my throat, feeling like I'm going to puke right there in front of her.

"I'm not saying I'm gay," I insist, glancing at her quickly before looking away again. "Hell, I'm not even saying I'm bi.... I'm saying, every time Drew kisses me lately, I wonder what it'd be like to be kissing you instead. Ever since I saw you making out with that haole girl...I can't get it out of my head."

"And I'm supposed to say what, exactly, to this little revelation?" she asks, and that knot in my throat gets bigger.

"I don't know, Eden!" I answer, my voice almost breaking. "I thought...I thought maybe you'd be okay with kissing me, letting me see what it'd be like, but...I don't want to hurt you."

She's just sitting there on her board, looking at me, and I can't tell what she's thinking, which scares me to death. "Do you hate me?" I finally ask, my voice quiet.

"I don't know," she mutters, paddling towards the shore again, leaving me sitting out there by myself.


End file.
